ealfandomcom-20200214-history
Altis Police Department
APD APD Staff Chief of Police Howitzer (Dead Meme) Assistant Chief of Police Toast Department Majors Keagan | Zovers Division Lieutenants Vince | Thomas | Barbosa | Cheyowen (Chewwy) Patrol Sergeants Hunter Guibo | Crusie | Frazer Pines (Honestly, big fuckin oof) | Richard Banger | Salvatore Luteiano FTO Sergeant Steve Steele (Bae) Ranks Chief The Chief of Police is a meme position and the head of the APD. He is in charge of making sure members of high command are doing their jobs and being active in the APD. Assistant Chief The Assistant Chief of Police is the Chiefs 2IC. It is his job to make sure that the Chiefs orders are being followed on a day to day basis. Major These are the most senior command next to the chief rank. They mostly do the day to day operations that the Chief or Assistant Chief do when either chief is not available. Captains Captains are in charge of specific districts. There are two districts in Altis, they are Kavala, and Highway. The Kavala district includes the 1st Precinct (Kavala), 2nd Precinct (Neri), and 3rd Precinct (Alggechori). The Highway district includes the 4th Precinct (Pygros), the 5th Precinct (Athira), and the 6th Precinct (Sofia). Lieutenants: Lieutenants are "in charge" - but in reality have absolutely no say of anything if the chief doesn't want to approve it" of specific specialized divisions within the APD. There are currently four divisions, they are Training (FTO), Flight, Administrations, and SWAT. Sergeants Sergeants field leaders of the APD. They supervise precincts and help guide Corporals, Officers, and Cadets on patrol. They are often assigned to supervise specific precincts when enough officers are available. Divisions Training The home of the FTO (Field Training Officer), the training division is meant to make sure new cadets get the knowledge and skills they need to be successful officers. The training division is also in charge of teaching and training new and current FTO's to be up to date with the SOPs used in the APD. Last but not least the training division also trains current officers on general police procedures and basic patrol guidelines. The training division is currently lead by Lt. Thomas. (NO ONE WANTS TO DO THIS. THEY ONLY DO IT FOR PROMOTIONS) Flight The flight division is the division in charge of all things flight, if it flies, they have a say in it. The flight division handles all flight training, testing, and operations regarding anything that flies. As well as being in charge of training, testing and operations, the flight division is also in charge of the current flight SOPs regarding what can be used when and for what. The flight division is currently lead by Lt. Barbosa Administrations The back end of the APD, the administrations division is in charge of recruiting, interviewing and handling the documents and forums of the APD. Administrations handles who gets interviews to join the APD, administrations also handles LOAs (Leave of Absences) and other officer and APD issues related to the forums and other online documentation. The administrations division is currently lead by Lt. Vince SWAT / Weapons SWAT (Special Weapons and Tactics) is the division of the APD in charge of certifying officers for certain tiers of weapons, as well as certifying quick response forces, sniper, breachers, and other specialized tactics for officers in the APD. SWAT is also in charge of training current officers (both SWAT and non-SWAT officers) in general weapons, tactics, and training. The SWAT division is currently lead by Lt. Cheyowen Category:Law Enforcement